Priest races
Alliance The majority of the Alliance priests follow the The Holy Light, with the exception of night elves, who follow their own unique religion. Human Priests While the draenei were the first known physical race to be associated with the forces of "The Light", humans were the first to discover The Holy Light on Azeroth, and were responsible for passing on the religion to other races, most notably the high elves and dwarves. The religion teaches its followers to be virtuous in life, and while the religion is more philosophical than theistic, its practitioners do believe their devotion connects them to a greater force in the universe, and that divine beings known as "hope" guide The Light's worshipers with an unseen hand. The holy warriors known as paladins are empowered by this religion. The Clerics of Northshire were human priests that served on the battlefield as healers during the First War. Draenei Priests Draenei priests, like the natives of Azeroth, practice The Holy Light; however the draenei were introduced to the religion by the enigmatic naaru, who with their Light-given powers, allowed the draenei to traverse The Great Dark in search of a safe refuge from The Burning Legion. The Legion's leaders, the eredar, sought to destroy the draenei as they viewed them as traitors, and the naaru are eternal enemies of the Legion. Draenei priests are deeply pious, as draenei owe their race's survival to "The Light". Draenei priests are a character option in World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. Dwarf Priests The dwarves of Ironforge adopted The Holy Light from their human comrades, and most dwarven priests are members of the Church of the Light. Night Elf Priests The night elven priesthood is the only major priesthood in the Alliance to not follow the Light, as the night elves have been practicing their own religion since long before their contact with the races of the Eastern Kingdoms. Until recently, like the Sentinels, the priesthood was a strictly female order, who worshiped the moon goddess Elune. The night elves believe that she is the protector of all living things and helps living things grow and avoid conflict, and has helped their race thrive, grow and survive. Though the Sisters of Elune are still the highest religious order, male priests are now trained. In both genders, the priesthood (including player characters) appears to worship Elune exclusively. Some night elves revere one or all of the five Dragon Aspects, and are known as the Sect of the Dragons. Horde Horde priests follow various spiritualities, the trolls with their own voodoo inspired tribal religion, The Forsaken who follow the Shadow as members of the Cult of the Forgotten Shadow and the blood elves follow the Holy Light. Blood Elf Priests While their outlook has changed since the days they called themselves high elves, the blood elves still follow The Holy Light. After turning to demonic energies to sate their magical addiction, it can be argued the blood elves' actions have not been true to the virtues of The Light, and these behaviors and attitudes contradict its teachings. However, blood elf priests appear to continue calling upon the Light's powers, though such power may be derived from faith to an as-yet-unnamed high elven god. Blood elf priests are a character option in World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. Forsaken Priests After awakening from the Lich King's control, The Forsaken chose to abandon many of the morals and beliefs they held during their natural lives. However, those who were priests during their lives have not abandoned religion or become agnostic. Because of their changes, the Forsaken have embraced a twisted version of their former religion, the antithesis of The Holy Light, known simply as Forgotten Shadow. Dark priests are like the religion's archbishops, ruling over wide territories. Troll Priests Most Priests throughout the various troll societies of Azeroth, including the Darkspear trolls of the Horde, follow an ancient tribal religion known as Loa Worship, which worships and invokes powerful spirits which the trolls refer to as "Loa". After a battle, the priests often decapitates the foe and shrink the head, so that the spirit of the foe will not escape. The highest obtainable rank for a priest is witch doctor. They practice voodoo magic and are highly feared for their curses and hexes. Some trolls are followers of the Blood God Hakkar the Soulflayer, a tradition that has existed for generations, born in the ancient Gurubashi Empire. The troll priests are the most quick-witted, but sadistic, of their race. Other priests High Elf Priests The high elves, like the dwarves, adopted the religion from their allies the humans, and the high elven priests have devoutly contributed to the Church of the Light. The elves displayed a strong mastery of divine Light magic throughout the ages and during the Third War, the high elf priests joined the Alliance alongside high elven mages and these priests served bravely as healers to their human and dwarven allies. The priests also fought alongside their brethren when trying to fend off Arthas and his undead forces as he attacked their capital Silvermoon in Quel'thalas. The Holy Light has many devotees among elvenkind. They spread a message of comfort and protection to the displaced, the hope of unity among elves, half-elves, and men - and revenge against the Scourge. Clad in robes but protected by a chain shirt, priests of the Holy Light appear tailored to look like the bastion of their faith. They wear holy symbols around their neck and they bow their heads to say a brief prayer (or in silent, reverent, contemplation). As a priest of the Holy Light dedicated to the aspect of protection, these acolytes prefer not to wade into battle, but to serve in the middle ranks of a group of allies and support them with petitions, prayers and spells. His staff is reserved for use only when a gab in his protection is breached. After the tragedies of the Third War, the high elven population is very small and few high elf priests remain, as most of those that are surviving now call themselves blood elves. Worgen Priests Unlike the Forsaken, the Worgen never abandoned the Light. After transformation, the number of Worgen priests presumably grew, as they were looking for a cure to the curse. Ogre Priests Spell casters of any sort are rare among ogres, and priest are rarer still, yet they do exist. It is unlikely they follow the holy light, but not impossible. The two known objects of ogre worship are the gronn, who are worshiped by the gronn priest, and Nath, the ogre war god. No known priest worship Nath, whose followers are predominatly melee fighters. Category:Priests